The present invention relates to a setting method and device for use in a waveform generator that includes a plurality of modules for executing generation and/or processing of waveform data, a tone generating method and device, and a recording medium having stored therein a program to cause a computer to carry out these methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique which allows a user to make settings for a plurality of waveform generating or processing modules while viewing a setting screen or panel on a video display.
Various tone generator apparatus have been known which include a plurality of tone generating systems and can selectively use one of the tone generating systems that is desired by a user or suitable for a selected tone color. However, there has been no tone generator apparatus to date which allows a user to readily select any one of the tone generating systems or set various operational conditions and parameters for the individual tone generating systems via an input device, such a mouse, while viewing a video display using a graphical user interface (GUI) of good operability.
Further, software tone generators are extensively known today, which comprise a general-purpose computer, such as a personal computer or workstation, that generates tones, in accordance with a software program, on the basis of performance information input from an external device or performance data read out from a storage device within the computer. These software tone generators proposed today also include an integrated type where a plurality of tone generating systems are provided so that any one of them can be used as desired or as necessary. The assignee of the instant application proposed such an integrated software tone generator, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Nos. HEI-10-85106 and HEI-10-133761. The proposed integrated software tone generator is capable of adding or deleting a tone generating system to or from a lineup of the tone generating systems.
Such software tone generators, based on the use of a general-purpose computer, can significantly enhance the operability or user friendliness and also facilitate development of the software, by positively using the GUI in a window system of the general-purpose computer to make various settings for the waveform generation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a setting method and device and a waveform generating method and device which allow a user to readily make settings for a plurality of modules for executing generation and/or processing of waveform data, as well as a recording medium having stored therein a program to cause a computer to execute these methods.
To accomplish the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a setting method for a waveform generator having a plurality of modules for executing generation and/or processing of waveform data, which comprises: a first step of displaying a common tab shareable by the plurality of modules and individual tabs for individually selecting any one of the modules and also accepting selection of a desired one of the tabs; a second step of, in response to the selection of the desired tab, displaying a dialog box visually presenting a menu of setting items corresponding to the selected tab and accepting an input to the visually presented menu of setting items; and a third step of, in response to the input to the menu, executing a setting operation for predetermined common items in the menu when the selected tab is the common tab, or executing a setting operation for a particular one of the modules in the menu when the selected tab corresponds to the particular module. Thus, in a situation where the waveform generation is carried out using the plurality of modules, the setting operation can be performed for common items shareable by the plurality of modules, in response to selection of the common tab. For items corresponding to any one of the individual modules, on the other hand, the setting operation can be performed separately for that individual module, in response to selection of the associated individual tab. Thus, the present invention can greatly enhance convenience of use or user friendliness. Further, a user""s setting operation can be greatly facilitated because the user is allowed to make the tab selection and input to the menu while viewing the screen on a video display.
Among typical examples of the modules for executing generation and/or processing of waveform data is a tone generator module. There may be provided a plurality of such tone generator modules, such as PCM, FM and physical model tone generators, which correspond to the tone generating systems of different types. For example, by selecting an optimum one of the tone generator modules in response to a selected tone color, the tone waveform generation can always be carried out using an optimum tone generating system for each selected tone color. Where a plurality of different-type tone generator modules are provided like this, it is quite important to facilitate a user""s setting operation, such as setting of data and/or operational conditions, for the individual tone generator modules just as proposed by the present invention. These tone generator modules may comprise a software program like a software tone generator, a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) carrying out processing in accordance with an appropriate microprogram, or a dedicated hardware device. It will be appreciated that these tone generator modules may include an effect module for imparting a tonal effect or the like and/or any other type of module, rather than being limited to the tone generator modules as noted above.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a waveform generating method which comprises: a step of registering a plurality of modules to be used for generation and/or processing of waveform data; a step of setting data relating to individual ones of the modules registered by the step of registering; a step of selecting at least one of the registered modules in accordance with tone color selection information or other selection information; and a step of generating and/or processing the waveform data by executing, in response to inputting of performance data, the module selected by the step of selecting. The step of setting data includes: a first step of displaying a common tab shareable by the plurality of modules and individual tabs for individually selecting any one of the modules and allowing selection of a desired one of the tabs displayed thereby; a second step of, in response to the selection of the desired tab, displaying a dialog box visually presenting a menu of setting items corresponding to the selected tab and accepting an input to the visually presented menu; and a third step of, in response to the input to the menu, executing a setting operation for predetermined common items in the menu when the selected tab is the common tab, and executing a setting operation for a particular one of the modules in the menu when the selected tab corresponds to the particular module. With the waveform generating method thus arranged, every module to be used in the waveform generation can be registered as necessary and only the tab for the thus-registered module is displayed in the setting process, which also greatly enhances user friendliness. For example, even where there are provided a great number of modules for potential use in the waveform generation processing, the registering step only registers a relatively small number of the modules that are considered necessary for the current processing. With such limited registration, the tabs are displayed only for the currently-necessary modules, which allows the user to view the screen with extreme ease so that the user can readily make selections on the screen.
The present invention may be arranged and implemented not only as a method but also as a device or system. The present invention may also be practiced as a program for execution by a computer, DSP or other processor, as well as a recording medium storing such a program.